


butterflies (why are you such a pain in my ass?)

by crazyqueerecrivain



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Scene 2x07, Canon Scene 2x14, Canon Scene 3x02, Clarke can see the future, F/F, Mini Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyqueerecrivain/pseuds/crazyqueerecrivain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is playing chess with Wells when she sees her first. How can she even get nervous from a vision? She really wants to find this girl, until she does. Then she decided maybe she shouldn't have wanted it so badly. </p><p>That au where Clarke can see the future and she sees her and Lexa's kiss and she's confused as fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	butterflies (why are you such a pain in my ass?)

**Author's Note:**

> So I was putzing around, and I came up with a small prompt and decided to elaborate on it. Original idea was: au where Clarke can see the future and one time she's playing chess with wells on the ark and she sees herself kissing some girl and she tries to figure out if she's seen this girl before but she really doesn't think she's ever seen this girl so she starts to spend time in the different stations to see if she can find this girl who gave her butterflies through a vision and she CANNOT FUCKING FIND THIS GIRL so she starts to research face paint because she's got to figure out who this girl is and she starts to befriend the janitor who's always taking the night shift by the library [bellamy] and then all the shit with jake goes down and she still hasn't had another vision of the girl with the paint and she has no idea what the paint means. She draws the ground and the girls face and then she gets sent to the ground. She dates Finn and shit and all the canon crap goes down and she walks into the commanders tent and her stomach just drops because goddamnit standing in front of her is that girl she saw about a year ago and she really wants to kiss the shit out of this girl because she's been thinking about it for a year but now she's her fucking enemy and Clarke is just like fuck you universe how do I make this work

“I’m gonna beat your ass.” Wells laughed as he set up the chessboard. Clarke dismissed him with a laugh. He always said he’d win by a large margin, but Clarke’s dad had taught her well. They both won equally as often, and it was always close.

“In your dreams moron.” Clarke teased, kicking her best friend lightly under the table. She and Wells had been playing chess since she could remember, and they had been friends longer. She and Wells just got each other.

“Yo, no fair using your visions right?” Wells squinted his eyes playfully. In addition to being Clarke’s best friend, Wells was one of the few people that knew about Clarke’s ability.

Since she could formulate thoughts, Clarke saw future moments, sort of. She didn’t see them exactly, she felt them, she lived them, but she didn’t have any context. “You know I can’t control them Wells.” She sighed, feigning innocents.

“Bull shit.” Wells scoffed, “You’ve been able to put them off since you were fourteen.” Clarke smiled, figuring he would have saw through her.

“Fine, fine. Fair game.” Clarke started the game, moving her pawn up the board. Wells grinned, moving his own.

“So, tell me Wells, any new gossip?” Clarke asked, making her next move. Wells started on some tangent, but Clarke didn’t hear him. It hadn’t happened uncontrolled for a long time. She felt the ringing in her ears and the warming of her entire face. She tried to mention to Wells that she was about to bounce for a couple minutes, but all that came out was slurring. Within that moment, she had left the Ark, and was somewhere else entirely. 

_Clarke had no idea where she was, but it definitely wasn’t the Ark. It couldn’t be, not unless Farm Station had dirt on the ground. It looked almost like the ground, from what she’d seen in textbooks. “Clarke.” A large man appeared behind her, making her jump. “Heda sent for you. She’s in her tent.” The man motioned to a tent not far always. What the hell was a ‘heda’? Clarke wondered if she was about to give head, because she wasn’t really comfortable with that._

_Slowly, Clarke made her way to the tent where the above-averagely large man had pointed. When she ducked into the tent, there was a woman staring at a table. That reassured her that she wouldn’t be sucking some guy’s dick in a vision. “You sent for me.” She found herself saying._

_“Yes.” If Clarke really looked at the girl, she was very pretty. Her green eyes were intense in a way that Clarke hadn’t seen before. “Octavia has nothing to fear from me.” A wave of confusion shot over Clarke. Who the fuck was Octavia? The Ark didn’t have that many residents, and although Clarke didn’t know them all, she thought she’d probably know someone with such a unique name as Octavia._

_Silence washed over the two before the brunette spoke up again. “I do trust you Clarke.” Clarke’s heart quickened. She searched for any rhyme or reason. She didn’t understand this vision at all. Most of the times her visions were just about Wells winning their current fight, or her beating Wells at chess, they weren’t complex or different._

_She took a step forward and the words, “I know how hard that is for you,” spilled out of her mouth. Clarke was furthered puzzled by the paint on the girl’s face. On the Ark, the only times anyone had paint on their face was children during the Unity Day celebration, and those paints were much more vibrant and of rainbows or something on that order. This girl’s paint surrounded her eyes and was dark._

_“You think our ways are harsh.” When the girl turned, Clarke’s eyes jumped back and forth between the girl’s eyes and lips. There was something in between her eyebrows that Clarke didn’t understand. She almost sighed frustrated, when the girl continued. “That’s how we survive.”_

_“Maybe life should be about more than just surviving.” Clarke could feel herself starting to morph with this future version of herself. Clarke searched the girl’s eyes for context clues. The lack of context really bit her in the ass during this vision. “Don’t we deserve more than that?” Clarke’s eyes scanned the table, her hand brushing against the hard surface._

_Clarke could hear the brunette’s eyes resting on her lips. “Maybe we do.” Clarke raised her gaze, the girl was starting to intrigue Clarke. Suddenly, the girl wrapped her hand around Clarke’s neck and brought her face closer to Clarke’s. The girl pressed her lips to Clarke’s, and to Clarke’s surprise, she returned the kiss. It was longer and softer than any kisses Clarke had had with the boys on the Ark. When Clarke finally pulled away, she felt buzzed._

_“I’m sorry, I’m… I’m… I’m not ready to be with one.” Clarke tried to hold onto the image of the girl. She couldn’t finish this vision without knowing the name of this green-eyed brunette._

“Clarke” _No, she wasn’t ready yet._ “You’re up?” _Damn it Wells. Before Clarke could see the rest of what would happen, the image of the girl faded away, and she was back sitting with Wells._ “Clarke?” Wells tapped her shoulder. Clarke shook her head minutely.

“Sorry.” She’d rather not call attention to the vision she had just had. She wasn’t ready to share the mysterious girl that made her feel like she was high. Not that she had _any_ experience with illegal substances. Clarke absentmindedly made a move.

Wells scoffed. “Well if your strategy was to lose really fast, that was a great move.” Damn that girl for distracting her; Wells would never let her live this one down. 

“What’s going on?” He asked. Clarke should have known Wells would see through her poor move.

“Nothing.” Clarke dismissed the abnormality. Wells didn’t look like he wanted to, but he dropped it. Clarke sighed, knowing her sketchpad would bare witness to what she had seen that day.

* * *

"Another late night princess?" Clarke jumped at the laugh coming from behind her. 

"Jesus Bell, warn a girl much?" She turned, grinning at the moppy haired brunette, leaning on the bookshelf behind her. She had been coming the library for months, hoping to find something, anything, about face paint, like that of the girl from her vision. Ever since she'd started coming, Bellamy had been the cadet on duty. Apparently, the cadets always got stuck with the night shift and Bellamy preferred the library. When they had first met, Bellamy had been sitting down reading a book of Greek mythology instead of actually patrolling and had damn near killed Clarke when he heard her make some noise. 

"You should know I'm always here Clarke, always watching." He grinned. Sometimes he was really annoying with that dopey smile of his. "So, what are you obsessing over tonight?" He asked, moving himself onto the desk where Clarke was working. 

"Same as always." The one thing she hadn't mentioned to Bellamy, was her visions. Whenever anyone found out they got really weird about it. Wells had known about it since they were little, so it wasn't different for him, but Bellamy would surely run. Clarke liked his company during her late night research sessions and she'd rather not lose him. 

"Which is?" Bellamy fished. It wasn't unusual for him to fish, but for some reason, this time Clarke felt partial to tell him at least a little bit of the truth. 

"Face paint." Clarke said simply, twiddling her thumbs together, the image of the girl surfacing in Clarke's mind. 

"Like kids face painting or like war paint?" Clarke's mind whirled at the idea of war paint. Her faith in her vision dwindled more and more, and the idea of it being war paint didn't help. 

"War paint?" Clarke let her confusion show, and Bellamy's eyes lit up. It had something to do with history; he was such a dork. 

"A lot of indigenous people used it back before colonization period." Bellamy explained; Clarke was grateful that he kept it short and sweet. Before she could even slur, she dropped into a lull  of darkness. She hadn't had any visions since the first one of the girl, and she wasn't keen on the uncontrollability becoming a pattern. 

_Clarke could only see vague light through some sort of tan barrier. A man spoke, but she didn't understand what he said. She did; however, recognize the word 'heda' from her previous vision, except in this context the word was 'wanheda'. Someone forced Clarke to her knees, and she could feel fear bubbling in her stomach. As the veil was taken away from Clarke's eyes, all she could see was a figure surrounded by light._

_When her eyes focused on the shadow, Clarke realized that it was the same girl from her previous vision; though, in this vision, the girls face was clean. "Hello Clarke." The fear turned to anger, and her eyes hardened as she stared into the brunette's eyes, a gag still pressed into Clarke's mouth. "The deal was for you to bring her to me unharmed." The girl growled at the man who stood behind Clarke. It seemed as if he was the one who had forced Clarke onto her knees._

_"She didn't come easy."  The man replied almost smug. The girl nodded._

_"I'd expect not." The girls green eyes held Clarke's, despite the fact that she spoke with the other man._ " 

Clarke?" Bellamy's voice clashed with the voice of the man. Clarke couldn't tell what the man next to her said; a splitting headache rippling through her head. 

_"Lift my banishment." The man's voice came through._

"Clarke?" Bellamy's voice became obviously more concerned. Clarke's entire field of vision was obscured by grey and black dots. When her vision returned, Bellamy was shaking Clarke's shoulder and looking deep into her eyes. 

"What sorry." Clarke stuttered out. Trying to comprehend what had just happened, her headaches still vexing her. 

_"Leave us." Clarke heard the voice of the girl as the same room started to appear in the Ark library. Different people standing beside the girl started to leave, but not without the girl adding, "You heard me." The girl said something in nonsense which seemingly caused two men to help Clarke up. Looking around, Clarke realized that the man who had been beside her was no longer there. "I'm sorry." The girl said gently, pulling the gag out of Clarke's mouth. "It had to be this way. I had to make sure wanheda didn't fall into the hands of the ice queen." So was Clarke wanheda? Clarke groaned internally, knowing it wouldn't be audible in the vision.  Sometimes she really hated her 'gift'._

_Clarke shifted, the anger becoming something more intense than she'd ever known. "War is brewing Clarke. I need you." Clarke melted, but apparently, at the moment this happened, she was angry. Clarke drew spit from the back of her throat and spewed it at the girl. She had to have seen in coming, but she didn't move. She just let the spit hit her. Clarke stood in disbelief as two people grabbed her, and she fizzed back to the Ark._

"Hey sleepy head." Bellamy was across the desk from her, obviously trying to hide how concerned he was. 

"How long was I out?" Clarke asked groggily, realizing that her vision had knocked her unconscious. 

Bellamy shrugged, "Hour and a half?" Clarke nodded. 

"Guess I should turn in for the night." Clarke sent him a smile before packing up and heading home to sketch a new angle of that freaking girl she couldn't get out of her head. 

* * *

Clarke hadn’t had a vision since she left the Ark and it was really freaking frustrating. She could have used anything, even out of context to give them any advantage over the mountain. She had lost Anya. Granted the woman had tried to hurt Clarke more than once, but she had agreed to try for peace before the adults killed her. Clarke loved her mother, she really did, but none of the adults seemed to realize that just because they were older didn’t mean they were wiser. She, Finn, Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, and all the rest of the hundred had been on the ground longer. They knew what they were up against.

Now, she was heading to meet some commander of the twelve clans in a Hail Mary for peace. They didn’t stand a chance fighting a two front war, and they needed the grounders to get their people out of the mountain. Abby had objected to Clarke going alone, but apparently the grounders saw through age, and viewed Clarke as Skaikru’s leader. Clarke wasn’t sure if she wanted the responsibility, but she knew that she knew better than Kane and her mother. 

Clarke charged ahead toward a makeshift tent, supposedly belonging to the commander. A large man guarded the door. “If you so much as look at her the wrong way.” He growled, “I will slit your throat.” Clarke searched his eyes, trying to hide the chill traveling down her spine. There was no air of exaggeration surrounding his words. This man wouldn’t hesitate to kill Clarke if she at all hurt the commander.

She walked slowly, but as she met the cold eyes of the commander, her mind launched into overdrive. Next to a fierce black woman, was the girl on some sort of throne. The same damn throne that Clarke had seen in her last vision.

“You’re the one who burned 300 of my warriors alive.” The girl spun around a knife in her hands, not looking up from it. Clarke didn’t need to see the bright green eyes under the war pain to know that she knew this girl.

“You’re the one that sent them there to kill us.” Clarke responded; her tone less harsh and less guarded that usual. The first time she saw the commander was when her dad was still alive. She felt like she knew this girl she was going to grow to hate. There was irritation brewing in Clarke’s mind, but it was nothing compared to the anger she felt during her last vision.

The girl finally looked up at Clarke, tapping her knife against the shoulder rest of her throne. The clink threatened to make Clarke flinch, but she was no longer in a vision. This was real life and every move she made would be seen. She couldn’t afford to look weak. “Do you have an answer for me? Clarke of the Sky People.” Clarke gulped, the way she said Clarke’s name was much different than how she had said it during the vision.

Clarke pushed the visions from her mind, and got back to her agenda. She had a deal to make. She’d worry about her future with the girl who gave her butterflies from a vision when her friends’ lives weren’t in jeopardy.

**Author's Note:**

> That was probably confusing but oh well. If you enjoyed I'd love it if you drop me a comment or kudos, but you do you.  
> \\\  
> come say hi to me on tumblr (my-queer-french-scars)


End file.
